Pups Get Confident
* Original 6 pups * Ryder * Jonda * Tundra * Rosie * Alex * Jake * Everest * Mr. Porter (At the Lookout, Jonda was running around the obstacle course, with Ryder timing her.) Ryder: Alright Jonda, use your pup-pack. Jonda: Okay, ruff, zip-line. (She used her zip-line on the tree next to her, and the one on the field. After zipping across, she now had to activate her suction cup boots. Jonda did so, and was now on top of the tree.) Ryder: Okay Jonda, now use your heat vision and find Rosie. Jonda: Ruff, heat vision.(goggles lower from her helmet) (She looked around the Lookout, and saw that Rosie was playing tug-of-war with Skye.) Jonda(to pup-tag): Found her, now what? Ryder: Now, you need to find Tundra and bring her back to the Lookout in sixty seconds. (The Italian Grey started to get nervous, she looked around and found Tundra driving away into the town. Jonda quickly zip-lined to her car, and drove after the husky.) Jonda: Ruff, drone.(launches drone) (Using the drone, Jonda found her at city hall.) Ryder(from pup-tag): Jonda, you have thirty seconds left. Jonda: Oh no. (Jonda quickly sped up, but she took the turn too fast, causing her to spin out and crash into the flower bed. Tundra quickly ran over to her.) Tundra: Are you okay, Jonda? Jonda: I think so.(accidentally presses the black button) Uh oh. (She launched into the air, and with a scream, she landed in the flower bed.) Jonda: Ow.(holds paw and whimpers) (scene changes: Jonda's badge) Rosie(checking Jonda's paw): You're fine Jonda. It's just a sprain. Jonda: Thanks, Rosie. Tundra(walks over to Jonda): Jonda, this is the third time this has happened. Jonda: I know.(sigh) Ryder: Is there something wrong? Jonda: No, everything is fine. I'm going... To see how Alex is doing.(runs off) Rosie: I'm worried about Jonda. What could be wrong? Ryder: She always seems to slip up when it comes to bringing some back to the Lookout. Tundra: Maybe she has a problem with confidence. Rosie: Hmm, that could be a good reason. (At Mr. Porter's Cafe, Mr. Porter was loading his van up, when Jonda drove up.) Mr. Porter: Oh, hey Jonda. Jonda(glum): Hi, Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter: What's the matter? Jonda: I failed my test, again. Mr. Porter: Ah, I could see that you crashed into Mayor Goodway's flower bed. Better than crashing into my fruit stand. Jonda: Don't remind me, please. Mr. Porter: Look, I've made some meatballs. Would that help cheer you up? Jonda: I guess. (Mr. Porter walked inside, as Skye, Rubble, and Zuma drove up.) Skye: Hey, Jonda. I was wondering if you wanted to play Pup Pup Boogie. Jonda: Okay, that sounds like fun. Zuma: Wait, I was going to ask her if she wanted to go kite surfing. Rubble: Well, I was going to ask her if she wants to go snowboarding. Jonda: Oh, um... Zuma: It's okay dude, we won't be hurt if you choose one over to other. (Jonda started to whimper, she couldn't decide.) Rubble: Well, I think I can manage with Tundra and Everest. Skye: Plus, I think Rocky still have a rematch. Jonda: Good, then I can go with Zuma. (She quickly saw the pup expression fall.) Rubble: Jonda, Rosie had us do this to test your confidence. Jonda: I failed, didn't I? Skye: It's okay, we're just trying to help you. If you want, you could talk to Rosie if you want. Jonda: Okay. Rubble: Well, I'm actually going to go snowboarding. Alex(runs up to Rubble): Ooh, can I come too? Rubble: Sure thing. (Alex hopped on board and Rubble drove towards Jake's mountain. Jonda got back to the Lookout, where Rosie and Ryder were waiting for her.) Jonda: Hey, guys. Ryder: Hello, Jonda. Sit down, so we can start. Jonda(sits on bean bag): This is about my confidence, isn't it? Rosie: Why do you say it like it's a bad thing? Jonda: I don't know. Ryder: Listen, we're just trying to help you. So, tell us why you been so unconfident. Jonda: Well, it's about Chase. Am I replacing him? Ryder: No, Chase still plays his part. Rosie: Besides, I may be a medic pup, but so is Marshall. Jonda: But, my car has a winch, so does Chase. So, why... Ryder: Jonda, your vehicle isn't as fast or strong as Chase's. Your vehicle was built for stealth. Jonda: It's not just Chase that bothers me, it's also... What if I fail my first rescue mission? Say, if someone is stealing something like; one of the pups. What if I lose track of them, the said pup could go missing forever... Ryder: Calm down, on the PAW Patrol, we make sure we have a plan B. Rosie: Shall we keep going? Jonda: If you say so. (Scene changes: Rosie's badge) (Rubble and Alex arrived at Jake's mountain, where they found Everest just about to start snowboarding.) Everest: Oh, hey guys. Alex: Hey, Everest. Wow, is that a sled? Everest: Yep, Jake and I were just about to test it. Jake(walks up): So, you dudes what to join in? Alex: Of course. (Alex jump on the sled in front of Jake, Rubble got in front of Alex but he was a little worried.) Rubble: So, you sure this is safe? Alex: Oh, I almost forgot.(puts on helmet) Everest: Don't worry Rubble, Rocky made sure this thing is fix. (Before the bulldog could say anything, Jake pushed the sled down the hill, and they quickly picked up speed.) Alex(raises arms): Yahoo, this is awesome. Rubble: Yep, but I'd like it if I had control. Everest: Relax Rubble, I've got this. (Everest managed to steer the sled around the tree, rocks, and bumps. Everything was going well, until heard a crack come below the sled.) Rubble: What was that? Jake: Not sure. We better slow down. Rubble: Ruff, shovel. (Rubble tried using his shovel to slow down the sled, however, he was causing the sled to turn to one side. They hit a bump, which caused Rubble's pup-pack to fall off. Before anyone could react, they crashed into a cave, that soon got closed by a snowdrift.) Rubble: Oh no, sorry guys. Everest: It's okay, Rubble. Let's just try to get out of here. (The pups tried to dig through the snow, but as fast as they dug, more snow fell down.) Rubble: We're just making things worse, and I don't have my shovel. Alex: What do we do? Jake: I'll call Ryder. (Back at the Lookout, Ryder was looking for a stress ball for Jonda to chew on, when his pup-pad rang.) Ryder(answers call): Ryder here. Jake(over pup-pad): Ryder, dude. Alex, the pups, and I were testing out an old sled, and we went off course. Now we're snowed in a cave. Everest(over pup-pad): You probably should hurry, there's a snowstorm on the way.(static)I #*#* can feel it.(message cuts off) Ryder: Oh no, the signal's lost. No storm is too big, no pup is too small.(taps pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout. Pups: Ryder's calling. Jonda: We're going to have to finish out talk later. Rosie(walks into elevator): It's okay, you were doing very well. (All the pups, sans Rubble, got into the elevator, except for Marshall. The dalmatian ran over to them, but trip, Jonda quickly used her zip-line to hoist herself upwards, leaving the other to get trampled by Marshall.) Rosie: Quick thinking Jonda. (After their suit up, the pups got into their positions.) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups. (Lowers TV screen) Rubble and Alex were riding with Jake and Everest on an old sled. But they lost control, and now their stuck in a cave thanks to some snow. Rocky: Come on, I made sure that sled was safe. Zuma: Wocky, you fix a space shuttle, with duct tape. Rocky: But I... Ryder: Easy pups, we'll make sure the sled if safe after we find the others. Before the storm gets there. (swipes through icons) Tundra, I'll need you and your snowmobile to help traverse the mountain. Tundra: I'm ready to roll, like a snowball. Ryder: Skye, I'll need your goggles to help look from above. Skye: Yippee, this pup's gotta fly. Ryder: Chase, since Rubble is the one who needs rescuing, I'll need you to drive his rig. We can use it to help dig them. Chase: Uh... Chase is on the case.(looks nervous) Ryder: And Jonda... Jonda: Huh?(starts whimper) Ryder: ...If we're going to find them before the storm hits, I'll need you and your drone to help look for where they crashed. Jonda: ...Um... uh... Rosie: Come on Jonda, Rubble and the others are counting on us. Jonda(takes a breath): This spy's gotta keen eye. Chase: Nice one. Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll. ****** (The pups drove up to Jake's mountain, where they found Rubble's rig was sitting.) Ryder: Alright, Chase, you're on. Chase: Okay.(jumps into Rubble's rig) I've driven this before. (Skye and Tundra drove down the mountain while Jonda got her drone ready. She pressed the back button, and the drone launched into the air.) Jonda: Okay, so far, so good. Now, just stay calm. Tundra(Jumps down from snowmobile): Hey, Ryder look. Snow tracks. Ryder: They must be from the sled. If we follow them, we might the pups, Jake, and Alex. (Ryder turned his ATV into a snowmobile and he and Tundra drove down the mountain. With Chase, slowly, following behind.) Ryder(to pup-pad): Skye, see anything? Skye: Nothing but snow. (Just then a gust of wind nearly made Skye lose control. Just to be safe, she brought her copter closer to the ground.) Sky: Ryder, the storms coming in fast. Ryder: Then we better hurry. (speeds up) (The snow came down fast and started to cover up the tracks. Jonda's drone meanwhile, managed to push through the heavy winds. She was looking for something useful when she saw something yellow lying in the snow.) Jonda(to pup-tag): Ryder, I found Rubble's shovel. Ryder: Thanks Jonda. They can't be far now. (Scene changes PAW Patrol badge) (Meanwhile, Jake, Alex, and the pups were waiting for the PAW Patrol to arrive.) Rubble: I'm starting to notice we need a lot of help lately. Everest: You think it'll stop soon. Rubble: I hope so. (Jake was digging through his backpack when he heard a buzzing sound.) Jake: Where's that buzzing coming from? (Alex looked through a small hole in the snow and saw the drone.) Alex: It's Jonda's drone! Rubble: Really? Jonda(from Pup-pad): Ryder, I found them. Ryder: Thanks Jonda, keep your drone where it is. Jonda: Alright. (Ryder, Tundra, and Chase drove up to the snowed-in cave, with police pup bumping into the back of Tunda's snowmobile.) Tundra: Easy Chase. Chase: Sorry, I've only driven this thing once. Ryder(walks up to the cave): Guys, can you hear me? Jake: Loud and clear Ryder. Ryder: We're going to get you out of her okay. Try to stay away from the entrance. (The ones stuck in the cave slowly stepped away from the wall. Soon, Tundra and Chase went to work. As Jonda's drone returned to its launcher.) Tundra: Ruff, snow shovel.(snow shovel comes out of pup-pack and she starts digging) Chase(digs out snow with the rig): Hey, I'm getting the hang of this.(accidentaly presses drill button) Uh oh. (The drill dug into the ground, due to the lack of friction on the ground Chase started spinning around like a top. Chase managed to stop, but he was sent flying into the ground.) Tundra: Smooth move. Chase: Hey, I've only used this thing once. (The pups had made a big enough hole for Jake, Alex, and the pups to slip out of.) Ryder: Great, now we just need to head back to the top. Rubble(jumps into his rig): How about I take over Chase?(attaches the sled to rig) Chase: Okay, I'll ride with Ryder.(jumps onto ATV) Ryder: Lead the way, Skye. (They soon started to drive up the mountain, but the storm had already arrived. It was getting harder and harder to see.) Jonda(from pup-pad): Ryder, you guys okay? Ryder: We're fine Jonda. Jonda: That's good. Ryder(from Jonda's pup-tag): Bu.. %$* storm is #%*$ bad...(cuts off) Jonda: Ryder? Ryder?! Ruff, heat vision goggles. (Jonda scanned the mountain with her goggles, but she couldn't see their heat through the snow.) Jonda(starts pacing): Oh no, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?(bumps into Chase's vehicle) Ow.(looks at siren and gets a lightbulb) (to pup tag); Rosie, Marshall, I need some help. (Scene changes Jonda's badge) (Down the mountain, Ryder and the others were having trouble seeing through the snow.) Alex(riding on the sled): Are we going up or down? Tundra: I don't know Alex. Jake: Things are going to get worse if we can't get to the top. Ryder: Just stay calm everyone.(squints) (Suddenly, they heard a group of sirens sounding off. They soon began to follow the noise to find Marshall, Rosie, and Jonda sounding of the sirens. When the trio could see them pull out of the storm, they turned the sirens off.) Jonda(in Chase's vehicle): Ryder.(turns off siren) Tundra: Jonda, did you think of this. Jonda: Well, I was about to panic possibly make things worse, but when I remembered Chase's vehicle was here. With some help from Marshall and Rosie, these sirens would help you up the mountain. Everest: It worked.(sneezes) Rosie: It's a good thing I'm here. Ruff, thermometer. (The border collie checked the husky's temperature.) Rosie: Yep, you have a fever. Jake: I've got something special for that. (Alex, Rubble, and Everest were inside Jake's cabin sitting next to the fireplace under some blankets. Jake presented them with some hot soup.) Rubble: How are you not sick?(sneezes) Jake: I'm used to the cold weather. Alex: Thanks for the help PAW Patrol. Ryder: No problem, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Aldo, I don't think we would've made it back here without Jonda.(scratches Jonda's ear) Jonda: I think I'm starting to come out of my shell. (They soon saw a small upside down tub moving by itself. Jonda covered her eye and hid behind Ryder. Jake walked over to the tub and picked it up, revealing Marshall underneath.) Marshall(chuckles): I got the tub. Jonda(uncovers eyes and chuckles): Baby steps, I guess. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pages by Fetcher46